


A Family Affair

by kugrash



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/M, Infidelity Mention, Marital Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: Faced with Bruce's seeming personality change as of late, Robin finds herself plagued with worries regarding the future of their marriage.
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich & Robin Kugrich, Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich/Robin Kugrich
Kudos: 6





	A Family Affair

He wasn't. He _couldn't_ , right?

... _Right_ …?

She hated it, hated it with every fiber of her being-- It wasn't as though she was **insecure** by any means, but she couldn't fight that nagging anxiety which prickled unpleasantly in her brain; he wasn't around much, would show up drunk late at night, maybe not even show up at all based on the fact that sometimes? Sometimes she wouldn't see him when she went to bed _or_ when she woke up. 

But he wouldn't _cheat_ on her... Would he?

The thought crossed her mind more often than she liked, causing her heart to feel as if it were breaking every time it did; long work days or going out for drinks with the guys, it always seemed like he had an excuse for _everything_ as of late. Robin did her best, would take the kids to the park or the zoo, treat them with ice cream or pizza down at Greenwich Village-- Even if Bruce wasn't around, she wanted to make sure David and Wally had as good a childhood as possible. Sure, Bruce was bringing home **far** more money than before, which made it easier to afford doing these things with the boys, but whenever Robin tried to talk to him about it, he just told her not to worry.

Problem was, she couldn't _not_ worry about it.

Between his constant absences in hers _and_ the boys' lives, the long hours, business meetings at odd hours of the day... She hated it, but she couldn't fight the horrible suspicion that something was _wrong_. He certainly wasn't the same as he was before, that much was true. It all culminated in them fighting a lot more, too. When they were teens, and even into the early years of their marriage, they bickered near-constantly-- But that was playful. A form of flirting, really.

\--But never full, _loud_ verbal arguments.

"So you won't be home for dinner again?"  
He looked over at her, her arms folded across her chest as she downright scowled at him.  
"I told you, I have business to take care of later. I had dinner with you two days ago--"  
"No, Bruce, that was two _weeks_ ago. The other day, you just ate leftovers at your fucking desk."

She was trying to keep her cool, but _fuck_ was it hard; Robin felt like she was nearing some sort of… Breaking point, and she didn't know what would happen when she reached it.

"You know what? I don't care, go to your fucking all-important meeting-- I'll tell the boys you won't be there again. They should be used to your shit excuses by now."  
"What do y'want me to do, Robin? You want me to just _stop_ making money for our fucking family--?"  
"I WANT YOU TO **BE** THERE FOR IT, _BRUCE_ -!"

And without so much as a second glance at him, she turned on her heel, storming out of his office and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Why the fuck is _Paul_ here--"  
"He goes by John now, which you'd know if you paid attention for onc--"  
"I don't care if he calls himself the fucking pope, Robin-- Why is he _here--_ "

She folded her arms, glaring at him-- They were currently in the hallway, hissing at each other through hushed tones, John eating dinner in the dining room with the boys.

"He offered to give me a hand with the boys. Even made dinner so I could do some laundry at a decent hour."  
"And he couldn't leave when he was fucking done?"  
"What does it matter to you? We had an empty seat."

Truthfully? Robin felt sick. She didn't really want John there, didn't like the sight of him sitting in Bruce's spot, but he'd been persistent enough offering to help her out that she finally agreed just to shut him up.

"... Fine, whatever. Do whatever the fuck you want with Paul--"  
"John--"  
"You're getting way too fucking defensive about this, Robin--"  
" _I'm not the one having an **affair** , Bruce-- _"

The words slipped out quicker than she could stop them, dark eyes widening as she watched him; he seemed equally taken aback, as if she'd reached over and slapped him across the face.

"You… You think I'm _cheating_ on you...?"  
"Well, what else would you fucking be doing-!"

At that moment, John stepped out from the other room, poking his head into the hall when Robin raised her voice louder than she had intended.

"Everything okay, Rob?"

Bruce's fists clenched, before he pointed at the front door, voice a level of quiet Robin couldn't say she'd heard before.

"Don't fucking call her that-- And get out of my fucking house--"  
"Bruce, be reasonab--"

But before John could even finish his sentence, Bruce was already hauling him to the door himself.

" **GOODBYE** , Paul--"

And with that, he all but threw him out.

David and Wally had apparently clambered out of their chairs by then, poking their heads into the front hall of the house; Robin looked back at them, her heart aching as she swallowed hard. Holding out her arms, David walked over so she could hug him, his arms wrapping around her equally tight. Wally, however, ran up to Bruce.

"C'mon, Wally, let's go finish dinner. Daddy has a meeting--"

But Wally didn't budge, instead raising his arms up, hands gripping the air and clearly wanting Bruce to pick him up. As Bruce obliged, scooping up their youngest, Wally hugged him tight, burying his face in Bruce's neck and gripping at the back of his sportcoat.

"... Meeting got cancelled. I'll stay for dinner, if..."

He trailed off, and Robin could tell he felt as nervous as she did.

"... I'll make you a plate." Walking back into the dining room, she let go of David so he could sit back down in his chair. Kissing his head, she cleared John's plate before making a fresh one for Bruce, setting it down at his usual spot. Bruce followed, setting Wally down in his seat too before he sat down himself, glancing at Robin at the other end of the table before finally offering her an extremely weak smile.

Neither of them spoke, but Robin felt whatever… Whatever _this_ was? It was a far cry better than how they'd been lately.


End file.
